Claw and the Spear
by Targoun
Summary: A cross over of Wolverine in WoT


Sun gleamed off Logans skin. He wasn't sure how many days had passed since he found himself in this desolate land. The heat never seemed to end here, even at night this strange place was more like an oven then his home back on earth. "On Earth,..ha ha, listen to me... I've been all over that ball of rock, and I've never seen a place remotely as empty as this place. Its smell, and even the feel of the air is all wrong. It cant be earth, can it bub?"  
  
Logan turned to what appeared to be a large man that now lay on the ground near him. The man, or what appeared to be a man at first from a distance, now lay in a fast spreading pool of its own blood. Its large muscular frame spoke of great strength, when it was still alive. A life that now quickly ran from its body from the three puncture wounds in its chest. Which Logan quickly noticed was no longer moving now.  
  
Logan walked over to the now still form, and inhaled its alien scent, a strange bitter smell which he was sure he had never tasted before. He paused an instant to gaze at the now dead face. A grossly distorted thing, more animal than human, something he had noticed almost as fast as he did its scent when it had caught up to him. The thing, since it obviously wasn't human, had patches of wool like hair on its head and face. Two small horns protruded from its head, almost goat like he thought.  
  
Standing back up from the creature, Logan rubbed his lips with his finger as he studied it, once again being reminded that he still had no cigar and most likely wouldn't have one anytime soon. Stepping over the creature he couldn't help but notice how dirty his plain jeans had become over the day. In fact all his clothes had been covered in the grit and dust of this land. He was surprised that it bothered him at all, thinking he had been living in the X mansion for far too long if a little outing like this wasn't up to his taste any longer.  
  
Reaching down, Logan hefted the large black iron spear the beast had been carrying. Long and unwieldy was the first impression that came to his mind. No balance at all, was the second thing. "Someone who fought with this would have to be mighty strong to compensate for it's poor workmanship." he thought.   
  
He tossed it a short distance from him and wasn't surprised to see it cartwheel in the air, and then crash down to the earth." Yep, no balance." Logan stared at the spear where it lay, and then turned to ponder the beast one more time. "Well one things for sure, where ever you came from, I'm betting there's water there." He turned to look in the direction the beast had come from, and found himself rubbing his lips again. "Probably some food there as well," he paused and looked at his hand that had been rubbing his lips, "and who knows, maybe even a stogey or two."  
  
With that, the man named Logan began to track the creatures path back to where ever it had originated from. Slowly at first, at least until he got his bearings, its scent was easy to follow, and tracking it would not be a difficult thing to do. He didn't pause in the pace that he set, confident in the abilities of his ears and nose. Skills that he had trained in countless battles that had never failed him. Battles including the last one that had ended the fallen creatures life, long before it knew Logan was on him.  
  
Because of that confidence and the surety that none were around, Logan didn't look back at his fallen foe. Why should he, he knew what was dead, and the scent of death was everywhere, more so then usual, but he counted that as a peculiarity of the creature. Had he looked back to check on his adversary, he may of noticed a strange event that took place at his leaving. A pulling away of a shadow that hid under a nearby boulder. A shadow that even then moved through the bright daylight defying the midday sun. It moved as if with purpose until it stopped near the now dead form of Logans assailant, where it paused as if in thought of the now dead form.   
  
Slowly a form emerged from the shadow, a black faced man that seemed to be shadow itself. Eyes that looked old and dead for years looked at the dead creature on the ground, before lifting its chilling gaze to the fading form of Logan. It watched him go until he could be seen no longer, before it smiled a crooked smile. Death was in that smile, death and decay. 


End file.
